


Sleep

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "And here I was thinking you were gonna snuggle me to sleep,"





	Sleep

"Huh."

Dan's holdall _thwumps_ to the floor as he drops it in the middle of the hotel room and glances around it. Arin isn't far behind, tapping away on his phone with one hand and the other throwing his own bag aside.

"What is it, man?" Arin asks, idly.

"We only have one bed." Dan says, looking around at Arin with both of his hands on his hips.

Arin sends whatever he was typing and locks his phone before looking up at Dan and around the room. He sighs heavily. It's late. Arin is exhausted from the journey here, travel ripping all of his energy out of his soul. He just wants to sleep. He curses under his breath.

Dan shifts his weight, "Do you want me to go ask at front desk? See if we can get a different room?"

Arin shakes his head, "not really. I don't care, man. I don't want to cause hassle. I want to sleep."

Dan looks unsure. He tugs a hair band off of his wrist and pulls his thickhair back into a pony tail as he looks between Arin and the bed. It's a king size, crisp white and cosy. If Dan is perfectly honest with himself, he really cannot be bothered to trudge his way down to the front desk and go through the effort of moving rooms. He shrugs.

"Pick a side."

And Arin does, picking up his bag and dragging his feet as he walks to the right side of the bed. He's quick to find a socket to charge his phone and change into pajamas. Dan takes a shower.

He returns with a towel wrapped around his waist, hair wet and tied up high this time as he retrieves his own nightwear. He looks up at Arin, whose eyes are drooping as he tries to read from his phone. The lefthand bedside lamp is on and the rest of the room is dim, the blue-white light from Arin's phone lighting his face.

"And here I was thinking you were gonna snuggle me to sleep," Dan jests. Arin shoots him a glance and Dan grins, "why can you say we're gay together and I can't?"

Arin huffs a laugh and returns his attention back to his phone as Dan leaves the room, changing into his own pajamas and drying his curls.

Arin is still when he returns. Facing to the right, one hand hanging off the edge of the bed and a soft snore leaving him every time he breathes in. Dan slides in beside him, careful not to wake his friend, turning to face his back to him and leaving a small space between them. He mutters a goodnight as he turns the side lamp off and settles into his pillow, closing his eyes.

He can feel himself drifting when Arin shifts, turning over and wrapping a strong arm around Dan's torso, scooting himself closer so his chest is flush with Dan's back.

Dan stiffens, his eyes flying open. He stays impossibly still, his left hand tucked under his head and his right beside Arin's. He barely dares to breathe.

"What? You wanted to cuddle." Arin slurs, tone flippant.

Dan sucks in a laugh, "I didn't expect you to take me seriously."

"Hm," Arin shifts, his hand moving to be placed against Dan's chest, "I'd have thought you'd want to be the big spoon."

Dan starts to relax again. Settling back into the mattress and against the broad of Arin's chest. He prickles slightly when Arin's fingers become restless and trace patterns into the cotton of his shirt. It takes him a while to relax fully, finding the situation strange, and even longer to find himself drifting off to sleep.

But despite the struggle, it's the best sleep Dan has had in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> You bet my emo ass that this is named after a My Chemical Romance song


End file.
